Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Broma de la dia Dio pare ama persones stupida! El ia crea tro multe de los plu ce sajas! Per ce on crede tu cuando tu dise ce ave 4 miliones de stelas, ma tu esamina cauta si la pinta es umida!? Alga persones causa felisia sempre do los vade. Otras causa felisia sempre cuando los vade a via! Enfantes: Tu spende la du anios prima de se vives per instrui los a pasea e parla. Alora tu spende la 12 anios seguente per comanda ce los senta cuieta e silenti intera! Sujestas *Pardona, ma personal, me trova " orolojeta" e "telefoneta" tro longa e fea per cosas comun usada e peti. esce nos trova parolas plu peti ? ;-) **pare ce tu no es un om pasiente, Ali! ma posable on pote dise 'lojeta e 'foneta como cortis. me crede ce, cuando lfn deveni la lingua universal ;-) , la popla va crea cortis e parolas nova par se mesma, sin nos aida! jorj **Divertinte! nos arabis ave la parolas la plu longa, e donce nos es pasiente! Vos Americanes ES nonpasiente , usante advertisment>ad , weblog> blog, etc e vos amas cortis (USA, UK, HDTV etc) cual esiste nunca en arabi ;D **es me amira per la popla arabi cual gida me a la usa de parolas longa en lfn. jorj ---- *Per ce restrinje usa de v+ojeto como sola un nom ? Ta es vera bon si nos usa el com aj., verbo etc: **lasapetra>lasapetri(usa ..) **pasatempo>pasatempi **portavose>portavosi lodante se compania. **brincadorso> brincadorsi **furasbolsa>per se atas furasbolsal *ave no razona per un restrinje. ma me no crede ce es nesesada ce nos ajunta los a la disionario.Si, ma la ajunta a la gramatica ta gida bon la aprendores ;-) **lansapetri es bon. ***Stonante: me mesma ia demanda a me ante du dias: como nos dise "to catapult"? "Lansapetri" es un idea eselente. Simon **pasatempi no vade car -i sinifia deveni o usa, cual no es la caso asi. **portavosi es bon. **brincadorsi no vade. on debe dise "jua a brincadorso". ***O "brinca la dorsos". Simon **furabolsal es oce, ma me ta dise "furabolsa" en loca de "atas furabolsal". *Cara Simon, ance un vez, perfavora,tu coretis intelijente :) :) :) **Sunido ia fa ante me - me computador ia es rompeda per la du dias pasada - ma me ia trova ancora un o du coretis per fa :-) Simon **Me ia coreti denova cual Simon ia coreti ja, car "se vive" no es la vive de "on", ma "se vives" es la vives de la enfantes. Plu, on debe ave "tu" en la du frases. Sunido **Grasias per recoreti "se vives". Pardona, me ia es tro zelos per coreti alga cosa, e ia malleje la frase. Sur "tu" e "on", me pensa ce "on" dona plu bon la sinifia intendeda - la frases no parla direta a la lejor/escutor, ma los parla jeneral de cualce person tipal - ma car la ajetivo "se" pote refere egal a la sujeto o a la enfantes, probable "tu" es nonevitable. Ma, la strutur de la frase prima es strana en se mesma. Un manera plu clar de espresa el ta es: "On spende la du anios prima de la vives de se enfantes per instrui los a pasea e parla. Alora on spende..." Simon **"sempre cuando" es ja en dision. "sempre do " nesesa ajunta ance? **"Sempre do" es ance ja ala, su "do". Simon *esce desides sur me sujestas es ja finida? *Me no gusta "sempre do", me prefere "cualce do"="n'importe où"="ie ajn". E per "everywhere"="partout"="c'ie" me prefere "tota do" o "cada do". Sunido **Un idea interesante, ma nos va encontra problemes si nos usa determinantes como averbos. "Tota" ta pote es la ojeto de la verbo presedente, e no un descrive de "do". "Everywhere" es normal traduida par "a tota locas" o "a cada loca". "Cualce do" pare plu bon, car "cualce" no ia es usada como un averbo ante aora. Ma "alga do" ta sinifia "a alga grado do", no "en alga locas do", donce me ta suposa ce "cualce do" ta sinifia "a cualce grado do", no "en cualce locas do". La egalia entre ajetivos e averbos en lfn causa jeneral no problemes, ma con la determinantes el deveni plu difisil. Simon **Simon, me no comprende per ce tu dise ce "alga do" ta sinifia "a alga grado do". "Alga do" fa me pensa a "quelque part"="ie"="somewhere". Per evita confusas, on pote dise "a tota do", "a cada do", "a cualce do", "a alga do". Sunido **Sola car "alga" en "alga do" es un spesie de averbo, e la sinifia de la averbo "alga" es ja bon establida como un espresa de grado, como "iom" en esperanto. Simon *aplica sama a "cuando" pe cada cuando, tota cuando ....? Myaleee **Ma si nos ave ja "sempre", nos ta prefere usa el, no? Simon **personal, me va usa sempre sola "cuando" o "do" per "whenever" e "whatever". la ajunta de "sempre" o "cualce" no es multe plu clar. la situa....! "sempre cuando" es, natural, un construi bon. ma per "wherever", me ta usa "a cualce loca", si me ta usa cualce espresa plu ce "do". jorj ***"Sempre do" es un idiom, serta. Nos pote sutrae el si nun gusta el. Ma me no comprende per ce "sempre cuando" es nonclar. Simon ****"sempre cuando" es vera clar. jorj **ance, me evita completa (!) la usa de determinantes como averbos, si posable. jorj ***Tu usa comun "multe", "plu", e "min" como averbos. Simon ***tu nota tota cosas! si, me usa los, ma nota: no es difisil pone un otra determinante pos los - en fato, es multe comun! e la difere entre leje los como averbos seguente la verbo e determinantes presedente la ojeta es rara grande. e final, me no ave otra posables conveninte. jorj **Pardona me, me ia responde a Simon sin vide la responde de jorj. Si natural, "a cualce loca" es multe bon, como "a cada loca" e "a alga loca". Sunido **Ma "a cualce loca" no opera como un sujunta. Per cambia el a un sujunta, on nesesa ajunta "do". Simon **Ma me no ia parla de sujunta, sola de averbo. Sunido **Tu ia dise ce tu no gusta "sempre do", cual es un sujunta. El no es un averbo. Simil, "sempre cuando" no es un averbo. Simon **Pardona me, me ia pensa ce "sempre do" ia es un averbo. Ma an si "sempre do" es un sujunta, el no plase a me, car "sempre" indica un tempo, e "do" indica un loca. Sunido **El es un idiom, analoja a "sempre cuando". Me acorda ce el no es perfeta, ma el no es tan mal, me opina. On pote comprende "sempre" como "en tota casos". Simon ***si, el no es mal. per la sujunta, on pote ance dise "a cualce loca do..." jorj ---- * corti+able(=cortable), completi +able, caldi+able, fri+ able etc segue la regula de sutrae de -i final. Esta pare como on ajunta "-able" a la ajetivo. (calda,completa etc). Me sujesta ''reteni '' la -i (=usa,fa) cuando ajunta "-able". Esta ta clari plu bon la orijin de verbo. Nota en dision. fri \v to cool, friador, con"-i" retenida! En pasa ce es per coolable? friable o frable? e per fei(make ugly) feiable o feable(ha ha ;-)). Pf considera esta como eseta a (dise>disable etc)Me ta gusta , pe clariable,cortiable,caldiable etc. Si oce, ance clarios, completios etc. Sujesta stupida, no :-) **per favore, nota ce un parola ce fini en se sola vocal no lasa esta vocal cade cuando un sufisa es juntada. donce "fri+able" deveni "friable". "friador" pote es de "fri+ador" o "fria+ador" - la resulta es la mesma. **multe anios en la pasada, membros ia deside ce "-da" e "-nte" es sufisinte spesial per nos permete la vocal final es retenida, ma "-able" es plu como otra sufisas. donce, nos deside no usa "-ble" en loca de "-able". jorj *fei--make ugly, feida, feable. **La segue "ei" no es tolerada. No es clar ce on debe fa en esta caso. "Fi" sona riable. Probable "fa ___ es fea" es la posable unica. Ce es la sinifia de "feable" en engles? Lewis Carroll ia parla de "uglification" como un opera aritmetical! Simon ***El fei se belida fas. un casa feida par susia e muras malida . "fei" como "beli" es usable, no? ***La parola "fei" ta es usable si el ta es bon formida. Ma el no segue nos regulas de spele e pronunsia. "E" no pote es segueda par "i", car la resulta es difisil per distingui de un "e" simple, a la min per persones de alga linguas. Me nota ce "fea" + "-ia" deveni "fea", donce cisa "fea" + "-i" ta deveni "fe". Simon *frida--cooled, fria=cooling and coolness **Esce esta es un problem? Simon ***ajuntable o no? ***A, pardona: me ia pensa ce tu cexa ce "fria" es confusante. "Fria" es sola la ajetivo "cold" e la nom derivada par "-ia". "Cooling" es "fri" (nom) o "frinte" (ajetivo); "coolness" es "frescia". "Frida" es un bon parola, ma me vide no razona per ajunta el a la disionario, car el es simple un derivada regulal de la verbo "fri". Normal, nos ajunta partisipios sola si los ave un sinifia spesial. Simon * Esce cualce cosa a supra es ajuntable? me ave plu sujestas riable!!! **Me ia ajunta "lansapetri". Ce es la sinifia intendeda de "portavosi"? Me no pote pensa de un verbo engles per esta; me pote espresa el sola como "speak on behalf of". Simon